


Storms and Saints

by usagiamma



Category: Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagiamma/pseuds/usagiamma
Summary: After Cithrel has reclaimed the Stolen Lands, she is appointed the Baroness of the Realm Faystorm. However, her patience is wearing thin with the requests of the civilians. How will a simple druid who is skilled in Herbology and Magic, who prefers her own work and company deal with such a heavy task? She is not alone with her battle companions, now advisors however to complicate matters, she finds herself drawn to the patient and saintly Tristian. But what will become of her and her companions amidst a land torn by magic and cunning leaders?
Relationships: The Baroness/Tristian (Pathfinder: Kingmaker)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Banquets for an Anxious Baroness

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for Gore, Language, Sex references and Violence  
> Also will contain spoilers for the main quest of Pathfinder: Kingmaker and Tristian's companion quest

Cithrel usually enjoyed a good feast, but not this one. Not when her life was about to change in ways she could never have imagined. A druid girl who took comfort in her solitude was now the Baroness of the Stolen Lands. A reward that far exceeded her expectations for bringing down the Stag Lord. Nausea coiled in her throat. How was she supposed to carry the duty of being a Baroness, not to mention a good one?

"You look like shit."

Cithrel whirled her head around to see Regongar approaching with a bottle of mead in each hand. Despite being the guest of honour, she had hidden herself away in the corner, grateful to have been hidden until now. Even her bear companion, Thistle was lurking around the exquisite table spread, hoping to pick up any scraps.

"I feel worse than shit Regongar, I feel like gouging my throat out. Maybe then they'll pick someone else to be baroness, because what good is a mute baroness?" A sigh leaving her lips.

Regongar guffawed in response, attracting Octavia over.

"Regongar leave her be, she looks like she's about to faint and the last thing she needs is you tormenting her." Octavia's voice soft with concern, she placed a hand on Cithrel's arm.

"I can't do this, I barely managed as an expedition leader, and now the entire barony relies on me...I..can't...do this." Cithrel's voice began to tremble.

"Come, let me take you to your chambers, I'll have someone send you food later because the last thing we want is for our leader to spew her innards onto the floor in the middle of the banquet."

A soft chuckle left Cithrel's lips as Octavia wrapped an arm around her shoulders for comfort, guiding her towards the staircase of the private chambers.

"Is everything okay Cithrel?" A soothing voice shook her from her trance, she looked up to the amber eyes on that divine face. Tristian's expression creased with worry.

"Do you need a healer? Are you hurt?" He questioned, meeting with Cithrel's eyes, the kindness and concern in them drowning out the raging tempest of thoughts that screamed inside her mind.

"Our poor leader is just a bit overwhelmed Tristian, there's nothing to fret about here. She just wishes to head to her chambers for some peace." Octavia responded before Cithrel could begin to form a sentence. Thank Desna for Octavia, Cithrel thought otherwise she would have truly fled this feast as if she was a rabbit in a wolves den. Well she could not ignore that this is exactly how she felt amongst these nobles, she detested them and yet she feared them.

"Please do rest Cithrel, no doubt your body is riddled with exhaustion from the previous battles we have faced, but please do let us know if there is anything you need." Tristian smiled warmly.

Cithrel mustered the energy to return the smile to him until there were a **THUD** and a **CLANG** of silverware. Then someone shouted "YOU STUPID BEAST!" Cithrel knew exactly what was happening as all three companions turned towards the centre of the feast to see the large brown bear charging past serving ladies and feasting nobles, throwing wine and silverware to the floor. Finally, Thistle caught up and looked at Cithrel with concern, nudging Cithrel's hand with her muzzle.

"I'm okay, I'm just heading upstairs but you can stay with Linzi and Octavia." Cithrel responded, scratching Thistle behind the ears. But Thistle prodded along quietly with Octavia and Cithrel up to the Baroness' private chambers. Tristian looked back at his companions, his smile replaced with concern.

* * *

Slowly and begrudgingly, Cithrel and Octavia made it to the Baroness' private chambers. Cithrel has never seen such an exquisite bedroom for one person, with a bed to fit both her and Thistle. There was a copper washbasin and a vanity, piled beside the vanity were a number of intricately designed chests. In the corner of the room, there was a small desk with a few letters already messily piled on it. The room was...cosy despite its opulent furnishings. Cithrel was just happy to have a bed, somewhere to bathe and a warm fire. Octavia set her friend down on the bed and began to brush through Cithrel's hair with the delicate comb left on the vanity.

"What troubles you Cithrel? I have never seen you tremble the way you did today, not even when you rescued us from the Technic League camp or faced the Stag Lord." Octavia neatly braided Cithrel's curled and unruly onyx hair into a neat braid as Cithrel spoke.

"I am not ready to be Baroness Octavia, I spent my entire life as a travelling wise woman, brewing potions and practising spells, I am an outsider to these realms...yet now I have to rule them." Cithrel said meekly, looking into the vanity mirror across the room. Her usually golden skin looking pale and sunken, her green eyes surrounded by darkness. The events of the last few days have surely taken a toll on her.

"You will do a fine job, you worry too much. There has not been one moment where I have second-guessed your judgment."

"Thank you Octavia but I need more than one supporter, even if you can see why I make certain decisions, the rest of the realm might think me cowardly and clumsy. I do not want people to suffer from my decisions."

"Well, even Regongar and Amiri follow you because they too have unyielding trust in your judgment. If it makes you feel better I know Tristian feels the same way as I do. He's more than certain you can do this, constantly showering you in praises, that solemn priest is." Octavia winked at Cithrel, who studied her friend with confusion.

"Oh come now, don't give me that look." Octavia nudged Cithrel in the arm jesting. "He looks at you like you're some lost hero of ages, I think he's sweet on you."

"Octavia, I thought you came here to make me feel better. Not push me further into uncertainty about my feelings. As if worrying about the barony wasn't enough..." Cithrel sighed.

"As your friend, I am telling you it is okay to reach out for some comfort, you don't have to suffer alone. And if my eyes have deceived me then you're more than welcome to share the bed with me and Regongar." Another wink as she got up to leave the chambers "I'll send someone with food for you."

 _Great_ , Cithrel thought _I was hoping to gain some confidence from Octavia being here with me but now she has made me worry about Tristian...no worry is not the right word...maybe she did this to distract me for a moment. A momentary diversion in the form of the priest who was her battle companion, a skilled swordsman and healer who also exudes kindness. Not to mention he was easy on the eyes. Compared to Cithrel who has been described as a "frog faced witch" with her wide-set eyes and full lips. Not that it bothered her since both Regongar and Octavia have asked on multiple occasions if she needed a distraction after their battles. The distraction being the three of them fucking until dawn._ Cithrel groaned as she got up from the bed to wash her face in the copper washbasin, hoping it would wash away her thoughts and fears. She clambered into bed, hoping she could sleep off the thoughts that plagued her mind. Thistle lay quietly at the foot of the bed already snoring away.

Before sleep could consume Cithrel there was a soft knock at the door. Groaning in protest she got out of the furs and went to open the door, ready to scold whoever had disturbed her rest. But then a voice came from behind the door.

"It's me Cithrel, Tristian, Octavia said you haven't eaten all day so I brought you something, may I enter?"

Cithrel's frustration was replaced with slight unease as her heart found its way into her throat, as she gained her composure and answered the door.

"I hope all is well, I couldn't help but worry about you as you left the banquet. You know you can share your troubles with me." Tristian said hastily yet softly, placing the platter of bread, cheese and fruits on Cithrel's nightstand. Thistle was already up, ready for an extra helping of food before Cithrel swatted her bear companion away from the platter.

"I'm okay Tristian, truly. Just overwhelmed by the fact that I am an outsider to these lands yet now I have to rule them. I just don't want to make mistakes that could cost people their lives. It's rather scary, having all these people rely on me. Being a travelling healer, I knew what I was doing but now...I haven't the slightest idea." Cithrel rapidly spoke, exhaling her feelings to be rid of them.

"The best leaders are those who have leadership thrust upon them, I and the rest of our travelling party know what you're capable of and that you will make the right decisions. You proved that when dealing with those kobolds and mites."

"There's a big difference between kobolds, mites, and humans Tristian." Cithrel laughed bitterly.

"I know but I think you are more than capable...I believe you worthy for the throne." Tristan's voice filled with glum as he turned to leave.

Cithrel quickly reached for his arm, stopping him from leaving "Thank you Tristian, I know you're trying to comfort me but there is no doubt that this is frightening. But there's nothing that can be done now and I won't be alone. You and Octavia and Linzi will be my advisors. If you wish to be that is."

Tristian smiled "I would be happy to assist in whatever affairs I can but before I go..." he had a vial in his hand the entire time but Cithrel didn't even notice because she was caught between her feelings for Tristian and the storm that looms before her regarding the barony. "I brought you a sleeping draught, nothing strong just to help you sleep if you're feeling restless."

"Thank you for being my friend." Cithrel smiled softly at him "I'll be here if you're feeling restless." Cithrel turned to Tristian's face to see the poor man's face reddened by embarrassment, gazing towards the door. _SHIT SHIT SHIT_ Cithrel thought face in her hands. "I meant if you need someone to confide in..." Though Cithrel knew she wouldn't mind spending the night with Tristian, she knew better than to ask him that.  
The redness on Tristian's face disappeared as he chuckled "I will consider it." he quickly spoke as he made his way to the door "Oh Cithrel...I never thanked you for saving my life at the Temple of the Elk," he said as he smiled brightly at her.

"Don't mention it, you've saved me countless times. We are friends now so there's no need to thank me." Cithrel responded cheerfully. "Yes..friends." Tristian mumbled as if he was confused but also comforted by the word. "Sleep well, goodnight Cithrel." Tristian managed as he left the room, gently closing the door.

Cithrel stuffed a piece of bread and cheese into her mouth and gulped down the sleeping draught before crawling under the furs with Thistle finishing off the fruits on the platter before joining her. _Curse that saint and his saintly ways_ , Cithrel thought sleepily with a smile on her face. She knew that plenty of storms await her in regards to the barony but the idea of having Tristian by her side...that saint would make this entire process less daunting than it was.


	2. Barren Hearts

And so Faystorm was established, with baroness Cithrel leading the barony to peace and prosperity. Although the task of dealing with the townsfolk and their petty squabbles in the Capital was frustrating, she was grateful to have her advisors at her side, otherwise, she probably would have set fire to the next person arguing over sheep. But regardless, Faystorm was thriving, with Linzi in charge of the arts and the freedom of expression, keeping the people happy with the festivities and a printing house to educate the townsfolk. Octavia was an exceptional advisor who sought to deal with all problems peacefully, Jubilost was a master of economics and finance, causing trade routes to flourish. And Kassil kept the people both in order and safe. The barony of Faystorm was truly prospering. But Cithrel had more than just the issues of the people on her mind. She was plagued with nightmares and fitful sleep. Sleep that consisted of thorned roots enveloping her skin leaving lacerations, roots constricting her throat, suffocating her. But amidst that, there was a great blooming flower, blood red and prickly. It feasted on a mound of bodies, growing and growing until the roots snap Cithrel's neck. She awakens from the dream shivering and drenched in sweat, only to hear a melodious voice in the corner of her chambers.

"Come to my verdant chambers dear, a keep just beyond the ruined watchtower, and you will be justly rewarded for driving away the Stag Lord. But do not bring your companions...for the reward is yours alone."

Before Cithrel could respond, the Guardian of the Bloom was gone. _A trap no doubt_ Cithrel thought, _there was something odd about the Guardian of Bloom, even though she helped us take down the Stag Lord_ _you could NEVER trust creatures of the Fey. But we need answers for this troll trouble, and maybe the Guardian of Bloom can help._ Cithrel tried to return to sleep but she knew she had to set out for the Verdant Chambers first thing in the morning.

* * *

"You can’t possibly be thinking of going alone?" Octavia stated, not bothering to hide her shock as Cithrel divulged her plan.

"I have no choice Octavia, this nymph, or whatever she is, won’t see me unless I go alone. And this could either be a trap or she could have information on the fire-resistant trolls roaming the roads." Cithrel spoke, gathering gear such as poisons, alchemist bombs and indivisibility potions just in case.

"She is not a bandit though, she is a creature of the Fey...Cithrel this is stupid and dangerous. Please don't go alone, the barony will surely fall without you."

 _I'm not risking my friends’ lives for something like this, they need to be here. What if trolls invade the capital, then we will be defenceless,_ Cithrel thought. But all she could muster the courage to say was "I need you here. I am your leader first and foremost so stop arguing with me and let me go.''

Octavia withdrew, leaving the room but she mumbled to Cithrel on the way out of the storehouse "Please be careful my friend."

Cithrel gathered her supplies and armoured up Thistle, she could not leave her bear companion behind. Not her oldest friend, not one of her finest defenders. They set out as soon as they could, avoiding any attention from the townsfolk. The journey was quick as the route to the watchtower was cleared out by her companions when searching for signs of troll activity in the South Narlmarches. Now guards patrolled this route, keeping watch on behalf of Kesten, the captain of the guard. A short rest in the woods near the watchtower and Cithrel and Thistle saw the keep in the distance upon an overgrown hill. _That must be it_ Cithrel thought, swallowing dread as they pressed on, uphill towards the keep.

The keep lay in ruins, foliage consuming the stonework and arches. Cithrel assessed the surroundings and saw some torn down trees connecting to the wall towers, a hopefully unnecessary escape route for later. Then her attention turned to the monstrous tree in the middle of the keep courtyard. Its roots have consumed the keep behind it, snaking around the bronze doors to the keep. Cithrel approached the tree and placed a hand on the trunk, Thistle waiting behind her, the bear huffs of breath drowning out the deafening silence. A ray of light was cast behind Cithrel leaving a shadow on the tree. Whirling her head around Cithrel saw the Guardian of Bloom and it was seething with wrath.

"Poor pet, did you really think you were worthy of a reward? You claimed the Stolen Lands as your own. These lands belong to none."

"But I helped you take the Stag Lord down. Why now turn on me?" Cithrel said, furious at both the Guardian of Bloom and herself for not realising this was a trap.

"I wasn't going to take on the Stag Lord and his army of bandits myself so why not let the poor expedition leader who was to be accused of treason deal with him. And if you died...I would find some other sorry soul desperate for glory. But enough, I'll deal with you now and the Stolen Lands will return to the Bloom".

The Guardian of Bloom conjured up a spell as she vanished from the keep. Magic within the keep flashed and whirled, spawning enemies. Enemies like the Hydra behind the tree who had Cithrel cornered. Cithrel took one look at her companion and Thistle knew exactly what to do. The armoured bear lunged at the hydra while Cithrel distracted it with some alchemist firebombs. The hydra staggered back, then lunged forward, but Thistle had one of it's necks in her mouth, tearing at the flesh. Once a deep wound was inflicted Cithrel called Thistle and was already on the beast's back as Thistle climbed up the crumbling steps of the keep, avoiding the manticore guarding the front of the keep. Once they reached the top of the keep walls, Cithrel dismounted and began to chant, summoning clouds of lightning, whilst Thistle went back down to keep the hydra distracted. Cithrel struck lightning into the wound of the hydra, electrocuting the creature from the inside out until its eyes burst from its face, with black blood spurting from the noses of its five heads. The hydra was down, Cithrel sighed with relief. But it was only temporary. A redcap was bouncing up the keep walls, scythe in hands. Cithrel dodged back but was struck in the arm, as she tried to run back she was struck again down the back. Fumbling to the floor she thought she was finished until a roar tore through the redcaps manic laughter, Cithrel turned to see Thistle pinning the recap down, scythe arm torn to shreds. She rushed quickly to help her friend with an elegant slash across the redcaps throat. Thistle signalled for Cithrel to mount her and Cithrel obeyed without a word.

"Thank you, my friend." it was all she could manage with her depleted strength as Thistle raced over the fallen trees, escaping the keep into the woods. Cithrel began healing Thistle, then tried to heal herself but she was spent, her body overcome with exhaustion and she was losing a worrying amount of blood. _Gods I am an idiot. I should not have done this alone_ Cithrel thought as her vision was consumed by darkness.

* * *

Cithrel knew she had reached the capital by the murmur of voices, Kesten shouting to get a healer, Octavia rushing to her friend crying and calling her a fool, Regongar telling his leader that she was out of her fucking mind. Probably because he was annoyed that Cithrel kept the glory of battle to herself. Cithrel felt her body sway as Thistle plodded to her chambers, where a strong set of arms that lifted her off her companion. Her vision cleared to see Tristian setting her down on her bed, his face grave with concern.

"I can clean my own wounds you know," Cithrel mumbled.

"Forgive me Cithrel, but you are in no state to do such a thing. Please, let me help you."

 _He's not wrong, there’s no way she would have been able to clean the wound on her back. Nor would she be able to heal herself using spells in the state she was in_ Cithrel thought, cursing as Tristian moved closer, cloth in hand, with ointment and bandages at the ready.

"Why did you go alone?" he asked as Cithrel slid her robes off, revealing her back to him. Nervously, she clutched to the furs on her bed to cover her breasts.

"The Guardian of Bloom called to me only. She showed us that vision of the Stag Lord, remember? So I thought she would help me with this troll trouble. Spare me your lectures, I now know it was not worth the risk." Cithrel said, hissing as the ointment stung the wound on her back.

"You could have told me at least. We could have waited for you at the watchtower."

"You are needed here. I didn't want to risk my advisors...my friends for something that could have been a trap. I don't plan on seeing any of my friends die. Nor do I want to throw them into danger."

"Yet you left us worried. Do not do something so rash again, please Cithrel." Tristian said as he bandaged the wound on the back. He then moved to the front of Cithrel, after she quickly put her robe on. He still seemed angry. Which was completely unlike him.

"You have so much to live for, you can love and do as you wish...Don't waste what you have been granted." Tristian finally said quietly.

"You're free to do these things too Tristian," Cithrel said, bewildered.

"I do not know the way of mortals, but I would like to try...but" he sighs "I cannot..."

"But why?"

"Because I am afraid of having someone torn from me...Cithrel, you are my friend and you put yourself in constant danger. I don't want to lose you." Tristian said as he bandaged Cithrel's arm looking at her with sorrow in those amber eyes of his. Thistle forever the great companion, nudged Tristian, causing him and Cithrel to bump heads softly. He quickly apologised giving her hand a small squeeze before finishing the arm bandage and collecting his supplies to leave.

"Promise me that you won’t rush off into battle on your own next time."

"I promise...I am sorry for worrying you Tristian." Cithrel said as she crawled under the furs, warming her fatigued body.

"Thank you, now please get some rest Cithrel. I'll send someone with food shortly." Tristian said as he left her chambers.

Soon after Octavia was at the door, bombarding Cithrel with questions whilst placing a platter of bread, a pot of honey and a tankard of milk by her vanity.

"How are you feeling?" Octavia said, sitting next to her friend, holding her hand.

"I am okay, just a few wounds. I am sorry Octavia, I am a fool for going alone." Cithrel said, sorrow coating her voice. She had no reason to be harsh to Octavia before she left.

"Well, at least you established that." Octavia chuckled, "but tell me about Tristian," she said eyes clouded with intrigue.

"For Desna's sake, you sent him here to heal me didn’t you?" Cithrel groaned, covering her face with the furs.

"Well it's either him or Johdd, now I know I would rather the handsome priest heal me than some grumpy old cleric."

"You have a point," Cithrel said, face still under the covers.

"I was outside the door when he mentioned not being able to love...Cithrel you are a fool, can you not see that the poor thing has no idea on what to do in terms of showing how he feels about you?! He is smitten and stuck. I think me and Linzi need to intervene otherwise you're going to be stuck in riddles until we die." Octavia said shaking her head as she got up to leave.

"What are you and Linzi planning, Octavia?"

"You will see..."

"I hate you," Cithrel said but she thought otherwise. _Thank you, Octavia. For everything._

"You will be thanking me later. Now get some sleep Baroness. We have lots to do tomorrow".

As soon as Octavia left Cithrel was consumed by a deep and dreamless sleep.


End file.
